The Missing Lee
by Artsysmiles
Summary: ONESHOT! "I can't believe we lost him! I mean, how could you even lose Lee?" Sakura and Tenten would not make good babysitters.


Disclaimer: I, Artsysmiles, being of sound mind and body, wish to admit that I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I, Artsysmiles, being of sound mind and body, wish to admit that I do not own Naruto. That is all.

_**So…I have another oneshot for you people! This is actually based off of a true story that happened in my life. Obviously, all the names have been changed since this is a NARUTO fanfic. So, enjoy. And this is dedicated to all of my fanfiction buddies! You know who you are!**_

_Leslie: Sakura_

_**Anna: Tenten**_

_**Julian: Lee**_

_**Vice Principal: Kakashi**_

_**Homeroom Teacher: Tsunade**_

_**Chaperon: Kurenai**_

_**Chris: Naruto**_

_**Nick: Kiba**_

_**Sergio: Shikamaru**_

_**Partick: Chouji**_

_**Julia: Temari**_

_**Eva: Ino**_

_**Kathryn: Hinata**_

_**Homeroom Teacher: Shizune**_

The Missing Lee

**-**

**-**

**By Artsysmiles**

**-**

**-**

**For All Of My FanFiction Buddies**

**-**

**-**

**You Know Who You Are!!**

**-**

**-**

Sakura and Tenten laughed as they ran through the crowded streets of Kyuubi Park, the largest ninja theme park in Konoha. They had already broken off from their larger group to go and ride all of the ninja rides, because, seriously, if they wanted two ride all of the rides about seven times before barfing, they could not be waiting in all those lines.

"Tenten!" exclaimed Sakura, "Let's go on the Great Kunai!"

She jabbed her index finger at a purple line in the distance as the car twirled, loop-di-looped, and corkscrewed all of the people on it. She laughed when faint screams of 'I'm gonna die!' filled the air. Tenten's eyes just about grew an inch in anticipation; hanging out with Sakura for too long had made her a daredevil. And there was no way she was going to miss out on watching grown men wet their pants.

"Yes! Omigosh I love that ride!" squealed Tenten as the brunette and pinkette sprinted towards the line.

On their way there, they spotted Lee, wandering around the concession stands. He wasn't their favorite person, partially because of his enthusiasm and eyebrows, but when Tenten elbowed Sakura in the ribs to get his attention, Sakura knew they couldn't avoid him.

"HEY, LEE!" shouted Sakura, waving for him to come and join the two friends.

He jogged over to the two girls, smiling enthusiastically.

"Hello my beautiful blossoms of youth!" said Lee. "How are you this fine youthful day??"

"Um…we're fine," said Sakura, grabbing Tenten's arm and pulling her and Lee to the Great Kunai ride. "C'mon. We're going on this ride."

The trio made their way over to the ride peacefully, until Lee put his foot down. He started quivering, which made the whole eyebrow thing way creepier.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten. "Don't you want to go on the roller coaster?"

Lee shook his head furiously, all the while stammering, "No! Roller coasters are most UNYOUTHFUL!! I will just wait for you two at the end of the ride!"

"Well, if you're –"

"C'mon! I don't want to miss the ride!" said Sakura, yanking on Tenten's arm to pull her towards the ride. "LEE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! Itai! Tenten…"

"No cussing."

"No thank you, my youthful blossom! I will meet you two –"

"Whatever!" she said as she and Tenten ran to the line.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe the wait was over an hour!" whined Sakura dejectedly.

"It's ok," comforted Tenten. "I just wish I knew where Lee went…"

Sakura looked around the theme park, her face suddenly filled with confusion.

"Wasn't he here a minute ago?" she asked. "Seriously, wasn't the damn kid with us a minute ago?"

Tenten frowned, swatting Sakura on the head while she growled out, "No! He left us remember? And stop cussing!"

"Damn, I should stop. Damn! I did it! Oh damn, shit, damn, DARN!" gasped out Sakura. "See?" she asked, smiling. "I stopped."

Tenten eyed her warily, but the two continued walking back to the meeting place in silence before Tenten exclaimed, "Look! There're the guys."

Blinking, Sakura looked around before mumbling out, "Where? I can't see them?"

"Even with contacts you're blind!" laughed her friend as they walked over to Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

Sakura and Naruto immediately struck up a conversation, something about whether or not the girl would survive if Orochimaru showed up at her house; judging by the way Naruto was clutching his arm, the answer was no. Tenten, on the other hand, was talking animatedly to Kiba and Shikamaru; Chouji had wandered over two Sakura and Naruto, and now a whole 'Ew! I don't want to touch his hair! You touch my hair you die, Naruto' squabble had started.

Everything was fine until Tenten opened her big mouth.

"Have you guys seen Lee?" she asked.

"Whadya mean, 'Have we seen Lee'?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well…"

"We lost him," interrupted Sakura.

"FINALLY!" chorused the boys. "I thought we'd never lose him!" Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah. And it only took you guys, what, five minutes, to do it?" asked Naruto. Sakura shrugged, a very proud smirk on her face.

"Way to go!" chanted Kiba.

This whole 'Yay! You lost Lee!' party continued for a few more minutes; Sakura and the boys were laughing about it, but Tenten, on the other hand, was frowning. _This isn't right, _she thought. _Lee could be all alone, cold, and possibly lost, and why is that bad again? Hmm…no! We have to find him!_

"Guys," said Tenten. "Guys. GUYS!"

"What!?"

"Eek!"

"Gawd, Tenten."

"Meh."

"SHIT! WHAT IS YOUR FRICKIN' PROBLEM! …Itai…"

"I told you to stop cussing, Sakura," scolded Tenten. The pinkette frowned, but remained silent. "Now, I know you are all really happy, but it's not fair to leave Lee alone out here."

She was met with blank stares, and one very wounded looking Sakura.

"Guys, do it because it's the right thing to do," she pleaded.

"Oh. No," said Kiba.

"Because the teachers might give you a reward?" she hinted, staring at Shikamaru.

"My life is easier without him," stated Shikamaru as he tilted his head up to stare at the clouds.

"Will you do it because Lee will stop bugging you?" asked Tenten.

"No," said Chouji.

"Then do it for me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, no can do," said Naruto, shaking his head as though he was really sorry.

"Sakura…" whined Tenten. "I won't hit you every time you cuss…"

"Brb," she said as she strode over to the teachers. "Wait a minute. Naruto, come here!" she ordered. "Hold my bag, my jacket, and my whale. I need to look professional."

"Oof!" grumbled Naruto as Sakura shoved all of her stuff into his arms, including her pink whale.

"Hey there, Kakashi-sensei!" chirped Sakura as she walked over to her vice principal, homeroom teacher, and chaperone.

"Sakura," said Tsunade, "what brings you here?" Kurenai nodded in agreement while Kakashi just waved.

"Well, you know how you told us to always keep a buddy at all times, and that we were never to leave without a buddy and all that jazz?" she asked, avoiding the subject.

"Yes. Now-why are you carrying a pink whale?" asked Kakashi as Naruto sauntered up behind Sakura.

"No, see, Kakashi-sensei, it's not my whale! It's -!"

"We lost Lee," interrupted Sakura.

"What?" exclaimed Kurenai.

"Well, see, Tenten and I were going to die the Great Kunai, and Lee didn't want to, so we lost him," she finished, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Well, go find him," ordered Tsunade. "Take Tenten and go look for him."

"But, you know, it WAS an accident!" she explained.

"Go find him."

Grumbling, Sakura mumbled out a fine, waved to Tsunade and Kurenai, flashed a thumbs-up to her cousin/vice principal, Kakashi, grabbed Tenten and began walking back into the theme park.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe he went and got lost!" exclaimed Sakura for the umpteenth time. "I mean, he knows not to go off on his own!"

"I know. You told me already," sighed Tenten. "Call Naruto again. Maybe Lee's back already."

"Yeah. Maybe the damn - DARN! - kid is back already."

Quickly, Sakura pulled out her pink slider phone and dialed Naruto's number. After a quick conversation with the blonde, she hung up.

"Tsunade wants us back now, said we could try again in a few minutes."

Tenten and Sakura began walking back, both keeping an eye out for Lee.

"But seriously, how could you even lose sight of him??" she asked, throwing an 'omigod!' look at her friend.

"I know, right?" replied Tenten.

They were nearly back at the meeting spot when Sakura yelped. Startled, she pulled out her phone, mouthing 'Temari' to Tenten.

"Hello?" said Sakura.

"_Sakura, where are you?" _asked Temari, her voice crackly over the phone.

"Hmm, we're by the Yondaime statue, you know, the tiny one in the fountain by the gift shop where we're supposed to meet the teachers?" said Sakura. "GASP! That was a mouthful."

"_Okay. Don't move," _said the blonde. _"Bye."_

"Yeah. Bye."

"What was that all about?" asked Tenten.

Sakura shrugged, saying, "She just told me not to move. Anyway, let's go back with our class."

"Sakura! Tenten!" called Kiba, waving the two over to their normal group of friends. "You'll never, ever guess."

"You're probably right about that," mumbled Sakura, rolling her eyes at Kiba's antics.

"Sakura, be nice. So, what'd you want to tell us?" Tenten asked, brown eyes studying Kiba's face intently.

"Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Shizune-sensei found Lee!"

"No way. Where was he?" demanded Sakura.

"He was waiting at the end of the Great Kunai ride when they found him. He was probably standing there going 'Oh, my friends are on this ride. They're coming for me!'" laughed Kiba.

"OMIGOSH! That is freakin hilarious!" laughed Sakura as she and Tenten held onto each other to keep from falling.

Come on, the whole idea was pretty funny.

"And then Ino told me that she, Temari. Hinata, and Shizune-sensei found him and the five of them waited for about fifteen minutes for you to get off the ride!" yelled Naruto. "Ow…" he whined when Sakura hit him while laughing.

"Oops," murmured Tenten.

"Hey, at least they found him, right?" said Sakura, acting like they dealt with this stuff everyday. "And I mean, it's not like he was dead or anything. So, everything is hunky-dory!"

"Yeah, it is," said Tenten.

-

-

-

"But still, I can't believe the damn kid got lost!"

SMACK

"Itai!"

So, I hope you all liked this. Everything in it is 100 true, except I might have changed the dialogue a tiny bit. But only with the teachers. And yes, I do cuss that much, sometimes more, which explains Sakura's trucker's mouth. And the vice principal really is my cousin. And Julian, the 'Lee' of this story, doesn't have weird eyebrows; he has a full-fledged mustache at the age of 14. FYI, he's had it since he was 11. EW! So, please review!


End file.
